


I Want Your Body

by Dhílis Captaen (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Series: With You, I'm Standing with an Army [4]
Category: The Revenant (2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 20:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Dh%C3%ADlis%20Captaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Do you ever think about your OTP having muffled, rough sex against the wall?</em>
</p><p>Drunk Glass fucking drunk Andrew against the wall.</p><p>
  <em>This is pure filth, and I'm not even sorry.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want Your Body

Andrew felt his chest slam into the wooden wall, and he wheezed a little before he was turned, Glass’ lips immediately smashing into his. His arms wrapped tightly around Glass’ back, and the man grunted at the pressure being exerted on his spine and scars, but he didn’t care; he kept biting and chewing on Andrew’s lips, their teeth clacking together as they struggled for dominance.  
  
Eventually, Andrew relented, and let his mouth open, groaning softly as Glass’ tongue darted into the opening, licking around, tasting him, and exploring every inch of his Captain’s mouth, before he fumbled for his belt.  
  
Andrew groaned softly against Glass’ lips, feeling the cold air chill his thighs as his trousers were tugged down. It took Andrew a moment, but he managed to kick them down and off, breathing heavily as Glass released his lips. Andrew leant against the wall, inhaling as much oxygen as he could whilst Glass tugged his own trousers down.  
  
The sound of Glass spitting into his palm made Andrew cringe but then Glass’ other hand was wrapping around his cock, jerking Andrew quickly. The Captain’s head tilted back and he bit on his lip to stop himself groaning out loud. Andrew was only grateful that the copious amount of wine he had drunken previously numbed the rest of the pain he should be feeling.  
  
Glass’ finger pressed into Andrew’s entrance, and he hissed in pain. He shifted uncomfortably, whining softly in pain. Glass’ lips pressed hard against Andrew’s, swallowing the noises of pain.  
  
A second finger slid into him, and he closed his eyes tightly, tilting his head back, breathing heavily. Glass took the opportunity to kiss and suck down his neck, nibbling across Andrew’s Adam’s Apple. The cock in Glass’ hand twitched, and he pulled back, letting his hold around his cock drop.  
  
Andrew wasted no time in wrapping his legs around Glass’ waist, grunting as Glass pushed him up the wall. Fright started wrapping around his stomach as Glass started lining up. His hole tensed at the feeling of it pressing up and then the tip popped in and Andrew threw his head back.  
  
Immediately, Glass covered Andrew’s mouth, stopping him from crying out as he started thrusting, sloppy already. Andrew hissed into Glass’ palm, tears burning in his eyes as he struggled not to cry out.  
  
Glass didn’t waste any time in thrusting his hips up, gripping onto Andrew’s hips to try and keep himself steady on his feet.  
  
Andrew grunted in pain as Glass’ heavy thrusts made him burn with the stretch of penetration, struggling to not cry as each thrust dragged heavier and heavier on pain – he was about to ask Glass to stop when the other man’s cockhead drove into a spot inside him that made him yell out, that made his ankles lock around Glass’ waist.  
  
Glass’ hand was back over his mouth, and Andrew looked down wide-eyed. Glass was smirking a little, his cock driving straight into that spot, making Andrew’s thighs quiver.  
  
“Captain?”  
  
The sound of footsteps starting on the stairs had both men jumping, and Glass looked up, wide-eyed at his Captain. Andrew hurriedly pulled Hugh’s hand away from his mouth, trying to make his voice sound somewhat his own, rather than the drunken, lust-filled voice that had been whispering dirty nothings into Glass’ ear all night.  
  
“I’m fine Bridger! I wish not to be disturb-ED!”  
  
His voice went high, jittering as Glass purposely pressed into that spot, making his hands on Glass’ shoulders tighten, his nails digging into his shoulders through the thin shirt he wore.  
  
“Captain, are you sure?”  
  
Another few steps, another thrust into that spot, and Andrew had to take a moment.  
  
“I said I wish to _not_ be disturbed.”  
  
The next step faltered, and then the boy must have turned around, because the door shut a few seconds later.  
  
Andrew let out a shaky breath, which immediately became another quiet cry as Glass hit that spot again.  
  
“T-Touch me.”  
  
“Better keep it d-down there, And-And-drew.” Glass smirked and leant up for a kiss as his thrusting got harder. For a moment, Andrew thought that Glass might make him beg to be touched, but then Glass’ warm hand wrapped around him, jerking him in time to his thrusts, and Andrew was sure he was seeing stars.  
  
But then, Glass’ thumb pressed through the slit of his cock head, and he was cumming hard and Andrew _was_ seeing stars. Pleasure danced up and down his spine, and Glass had to cover the Captain’s mouth to stop his scream reaching the half-open window.  
  
Andrew tightened around Glass, and it took the man only two more sloppy thrusts to spill his seed into Andrew, moaning against his chest.  
  
Finally, they both slipped down the wall in a messy pile.  
  
Andrew became all too aware of how cold his rooms were, but he made no move to get up. It was Glass who finally stood, and made his way to the small cloth room. He came back, cloth in hand, and gently wiped the cooling semen from Andrew’s thighs.  
  
Glass lifted the Captain in his arms, carrying him to the bed.  
  
Dropping him on the bed, Glass started tugging Andrew’s soiled shirt off, and the Captain immediately wriggled under the furs covering the bed once it was off. In silence, Glass kicked his boots off, and struggled out of his trousers and underwear – now half way down his legs – before he tugged his shirt off.  
  
He slipped under the covers behind Andrew, wrapping an arm tightly around him.  
  
For the first time in a long time, both men slept the best they had since they left their homes behind.


End file.
